


Who wouldn't want it when he looks like that?

by midnightnarry13



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, American Football, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cute, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Football, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, High School, Idiots in Love, Innocence, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Photography, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightnarry13/pseuds/midnightnarry13
Summary: Meet Alexander Lightwood, a small-town hot high school football player. Meet Magnus Bane, an equally hot artistic college student. Two insanely different worlds collide and Alec can only hide from it for so long. After all, it's really a losing battle trying to deny the fact the Magnus Bane is definitely the prettiest human being Alec has ever seen.





	Who wouldn't want it when he looks like that?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just love Malec with my whole heart and I have been wanting to write this for a while. Let me know what you think :) The title is from the song Memo by Years & Years because it has always reminded me of Malec.

“Lightwood! Get down the field.” Coach Garroway bellowed from the sidelines. Alec could feel his muscles straining and begging for relief as he pushed his legs down the long stretch of grass; Sprints were his favorite part of practice. His entire body ached, but in the most satisfied way; He could feel the pool of sweat staining through his shirt and he already knew that the ice bath after practice was going to be fucking fantastic.

Alec had once been a short, scrawny kid. He was the victim of a lot of bullying in elementary school for his short stature. It wasn’t until the summer before the ninth grade that he had grown to be taller than the rest of his class. He was no longer the small, skinny kid but had upgraded to the tall, skinny kid they loved to pick at. Coach Garroway had spotted him in the hallway between classes one day and immediately tried recruiting him for the football team and Alec honestly really had never thought of playing football. He wasn’t aggressive by nature, had never really even watched it much on TV, and had never ever went to any of the high school games. It must have been written all over his face when coach asked him about try outs. He had put a warm hand on Alec’s shoulder and said, “They won’t pick on you anymore. Give them a reason to be scared.” At the time it had pissed Alec off because instead of intervening in the teasing, the coach had wanted to gain from it. His perspective surrounding the whole ordeal had eventually changed. 

After that everything seemed to pass in a blur, Alec spent most of his time in the weight room with the guys. Coach was right, the teasing had stopped almost instantly. He started putting so much energy, energy he didn’t even know he possessed, into working out and getting better. It didn’t take long before he held the highest bench in the weight room as well as being the tallest member of the team. He was still the same shy, quiet Alec but he had been catapulted into popularity without even realizing it. Also, it turns out Alec was pretty damn good at football. 

The first day of practice was the first day he had met Jace. Jace was cocky, all bark and no bite. It had taken Alec approximately four minutes to realize that under it all Jace had one of the biggest hearts of anyone he had ever known. That much had occurred to Alec when he was lying with his face shoved in the grass after being flattened by an upperclassman during tryouts. He’d felt a presence crouch next to him and tap on his shoulder pad, “You’re so used to letting people walk all over you that you let him do that.” Alec had pushed himself up and flopped onto his back, gasping for breath instead of paying attention to Jace’s seemingly Oprah-like metaphors. He didn’t even know this prick, so he was trying to figure out how the hell he knew anything about what Alec did or didn’t do.

“Look, I’m not about to let you give this up. Alec right?” Jace asked from above him. Alec had only nodded, mostly focusing on trying to make the white spots clouding his vision go away. 

“If there’s one thing I really fuckin’ hate it’s bullies.” Jace said next and for some reason Alec had found it hysterical. It was that day that Jace convinced him to stand back up and put all of his strength into his next hit. He had plowed the upperclassman into the ground and well, he had been doing it ever since. 

Needless to say, Jace became a pretty big part of Alec’s life that day. Jace became Alec’s brother, they spent so much time together they had become a package deal. Fast forward a couple years and they shared co-captains of the football team. They worked in perfect sync really, always knowing the other’s next move before they made it. They had pretty much stuck together since their freshmen year; they were soulmates in a way at this point. 

“Hey Alec!” 

Alec reached the white line marking he was done with conditioning for the day. He looked towards the source of the yell. He was met with wavy blonde hair and bright red lipstick. Lydia Branwell. She bounced on her toes and waved excitedly at him. She was captain of the cheerleading squad as well as pretty much everything else. It was hard to find something Lydia didn’t do. She, along with the rest of the squad were lined up along the sidelines. Everyone else was stretching or running through the movements but Lydia was still waving excitedly at Alec. An arm found its way around his shoulder.

“Ya know, Clary says she doodles “Mrs. Lydia Lightwood” all over her notebook in English.” 

Alec whipped his head to the side, eyes comically wide. Lydia was a sweet enough girl but marriage? No thank you. 

Oh and there was also the small detail that Alec was indeed very gay. 

He had known that for a long time, the first signs being unbearably awkward dreams featuring one of his classmates when he was fourteen. However, in his hometown that wasn’t really an option. He lived in a small middle of nowhere town in Louisiana. A town where everyone went to church every Sunday, everyone knew everyone, and your business was the town’s business. You know that movie “Dumplin”? That’s essentially Alec’s hometown. Being gay wasn’t an option here. Alec had always planned to come out but in college instead. As much as Alec likes to think he is strong he knows the backlash he’d endure would break him easily. 

So Alec never said anything. He’d shrug off his teammate’s remarks about him and Lydia; never denying the fact but also never admitting to it. It was easier this way. At least that’s what he told himself. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had a small voice in the back of his head constantly saying, “What if it’s just a phase? Girls are nice to look at.” 

“Wayland! Lightwood! Over here now.” 

The screaming from coach pulled Alec from his thoughts and he shrugged Jace’s arm off. He chose to ignore the Lydia remark and instead jogged over to where the coach was.  
He listened intently as coach explained and went over plays. He already knew them through and through. Alec was a lineman. He wasn’t exceptionally fast and he didn’t have an amazing arm but he was strong. Strong enough that he had been the cause of a few broken bones here and there. 

Coach clapped his hands and the players scattered around the field to their designated positions. Alec vaguely became aware of the pretty redhead making her descent down the bleachers. It was Clary. Clary and Jace had started dating last year putting an end to Jace’s “playboy” ways, his heart was way too big to fit the role of a playboy, but he had gone along with the stereotype. Clary seemed to balance Jace out in ways that Alec had never seen any previous girl do. 

Alec took in the camera in her hands. She was super into photography and often came to practices to take shots of the guys. The guy walking next to her however, was very new.  
As the two got nearer Alec took in the stranger. The man wasn’t short but Alec figured he had a good head’s height over him still. It wasn’t until he took in the man’s outfit that Alec could feel his face start to turn an embarrassing shade of red. He was wearing a dark green, silky type of button-up shirt. However, the buttons were of no use because he was only using two of them. A tangle of necklaces covered hung around his neck and wonderfully tan skin peaked out from beneath them. His shirt was tucked into a pair of fitted black pants and Alec suddenly found it hard to swallow.

The two visitors were next to the Coach Garroway now. From his spot on the field Alec could see the stranger even better now. Black eyeliner rimmed bright eyes, his dark hair was swept up in a messy style that Alec had a feeling was a lot more planned out than most thought. He scratched at the stubble along his chin and oh….  
Black fingernail polish covered the nails on his hand as well as a collection of different rings. 

That voice Alec heard earlier? Yeah it can fuck off. Alec is gay. 

The man must have felt Alec’s intense stare because soon enough his gaze met Alec’s. His pink lips turned upwards in a small smile and he gave a little flick of his fingers as a wave gesture. Alec quickly whips his head around to look behind him. Nobody there is paying attention to the new presence on the sidelines. He turns back to the very pretty man. The wave was meant for him. He didn’t know what to do. Is he supposed to wave back? 

He scratches awkwardly at the back of his neck and lifts his other hand gingerly to wave back. 

It’s at that precise moment that coach blows the whistle and next thing Alec knows he’s being tackled, for the first time in a very, very long time.

\---  
His back hits the ground fairly hard but he’s endured much worse. Like having a beautiful man witness him getting tackled because he was busy waving at said man. This is horrifying. Alec closes his eyes and lets out a long breath. He can take a hit in football easily, but this hit to the ego he never knew he even had, he can’t. This is feeling a little too much like that first day of practice again.

He opens his eyes slowly to find Jace hovering over him with an arm stretched out to offer him a hand. He takes it begrudgingly and lets Jace slowly lift him up. Once he’s on his feet again he feels better. He ignores the red on his cheeks, blaming it on the sun and not the stranger standing only a few feet away. 

“Go get some water man.” Jace says, tapping his knuckles against Alec’s chest. 

Alec knows that he should get water, but said water is next to the presence that seems to be controlling Alec’s mind and body. He notices coach waving him over and now, Alec knows that he has to go over there. 

The thing is, Alec has known his sexuality for a long time. He’s had a few random crushes here and there, but a boyfriend? He doesn’t even know what that’s like. The few kisses he’s shared in his lifetime were all with girls because he had needed the confirmation that he felt nothing for them. He’s never even been touched. That’s nothing he’s ever felt shy about until now. Seeing this beautiful man dressed like sin reminds Alec of exactly how good he has been and exactly how bad he wants to be.

He takes another breath to pull himself together and walks towards his coach. He chooses to walk past him on the opposite side to put as much distance between himself and the stranger that he can. He can do this. It’s not like he’s never been around pretty men before. Of course he has, just maybe not quite this pretty. 

He grabs a water bottle from the rack and tilts his head back to squirt some into his mouth. 

*click*

His entire body tenses at the sound. He’s heard it enough times on this field to know it’s a camera and usually he doesn’t mind. This time though, it isn’t Clary that’s capturing the moment but rather her acquaintance. 

“Forgive me. I just have this…habit for taking pictures of pretty views.” The man grins smoothly at him, his left hand gesturing in the air with each word. He doesn’t have a southern twang to his voice like Alec or Jace or the rest of the town. 

How red Alec’s face turns is horrific. He pushes his helmet off his head. His hair is sticking in all directions and soaked with sweat, he’s covered in dirt and grass and now he looks like a tomato. Alec isn’t good at any of this. 

“I um- I’m dirty?” He stutters out while bringing a hand up to scratch at the dirt smeared along his cheek, he knows it there, he did just practically make out with the fucking field for god’s sake.

The man grins wickedly, “Now usually I wait until at least after dinner to talk about exactly how dirty I am. I suppose I could make an exception for you however.” 

Alec chokes on air at that and runs a nervous hand through his wet hair. His face may be permanently red for the rest of his life. He’s never been flirted with quite so shamelessly and he’s not sure how the hell to respond. Luckily the man beats him to it before he can make any more of a fool of himself.

“I’m Magnus Bane. College student, photographer, really into men in uniforms.” He says and extends out a perfectly manicured hand. Alec momentarily thanks the universe that he had turned 18 three months prior or else he’d feel very odd about his current infatuation. 

Alec tries to ignore the somersaults happening in his stomach as he reaches out and accepts the gesture. Magnus’s hand is warm and smooth, almost as if he lotions every day, and the metal of his rings feel cool against Alec’s hot skin. Needless to say, Alec is blushing again. Alec realizes he’s been shaking Magnus’s hand for far too long and loosens his grip to let go. 

“I’m Alec.” He doesn’t stutter this time. 

“I can see why Clary enjoys spending her afternoons here.” Magnus practically purrs, eyes running over Alec in an appreciative manner. 

Alec lets out a nervous chuckle simply because he’s not sure how else to respond, “I um- Jace. She comes for Jace. Her boyfriend” Which is true, Alec is friends with Clary, but they have never really been that close.

“Such a shame then. She’s missing out on all the hottest scenes. How cruel of her to deprive everyone of such an… amazing view.” And Alec doesn’t miss the way Magnus’s gaze has now dropped to Alec’s navel where his jersey has ridden up. Alec also doesn’t miss the way Magnus’s tongue sweeps across his bottom lip at the sight. So yeah, that ice bath, it will definitely be good for more than one thing.

Alec honestly has no idea what to do in this moment. What do you do when a hot guy is blatantly hitting on you? 

Magnus suddenly drops the camera altogether, letting it hang loose around his neck. He lifts his hand and gestures prettily through the air, “Alexander, I believe you’re needed on the field.” He smirks lightly as if proud of himself for having Alec’s full attention. Alec’s skin prickles at the use of his full name. 

“How’d you know that’s my name?” He asked shyly, he should be totally weirded out but the charm this man possesses is really something else. 

“Simple. Alexander is a pretty name and you’re a very pretty person. It just makes sense darling.” Magnus drawls and his voice is so smooth, Alec’s brain is moving at the speed of molasses. Darling? Alec’s going to die before this day is over with. Magnus seems very aware of the affect he’s having on him judging by the sly smirk on his insanely too handsome face.

“Lightwood! You better get your ass moving now.” The tone coach is using indicates he’s about three seconds away from kicking Alec’s ass. 

“I gotta- ya know- get…go football.” He stumbles through the sentence before shooting his best smile at Magnus and rushing back to the field.

He definitely stays distracted the remainder of practice, but he also works his ass off to impress Magnus, whom he DOES NOT keep stealing glances at every five minutes. Magnus is up and down the field, taking shots of different plays from different angles, though every so often he will send a sweet smile Alec’s way. 

Practice ends early and soon enough the players are tugging their practice jerseys over their heads as they listen to the coach’s closing words. Alec hesitates to follow their lead, normally he wouldn’t give a damn, because Magnus is a few feet away huddled over a camera with Clary. Fuck it. He tugs at the jersey and shakes a hand through his hair, the sweat is unbelievable. He slips off his practice pads and it feels so good to have it off he would moan. He holds his equipment in one hand and braces his other hand against his hip, he’s still panting. He really cannot wait for the fall weather to come around, he’s over the sun. 

*click*

His head shoots to the source of the noise that nobody else really seems to care about. The camera is pointed at him and he hears it again.

*click* 

Magnus seems to have zero shame but then again, Alec is just standing there half naked and unmoving. Suddenly a thought encompasses Alec’s mind; his small bedroom, Magnus sat on his bed with nothing on but his jewelry and make up, Alec holding the camera instead and capturing every angle of what Magnus’s body has to offer until pictures aren’t enough anymore and he has to touch it for himself-

Oh god he has to stop this now. 

He’s thrown back into reality by the Coach’s ending chant, Alec joins the rest of the team in the callback and they are dismissed. He usually marches straight to the locker room and hits the showers as quickly as he can, but he finds his feet following Jace towards Clary and Magnus. The redhead practically flies into Jace’s arms and he gives her head a quick kiss. They’re disgustingly adorable. 

Magnus seems to agree by the smile on his face. He then turns his attention elsewhere to Alec, as if to give the two lovebirds some privacy. 

“Mmmhm, do I get to see this sight every practice Alexander?” He asks, charm on full display. Alec’s cheeks go red because honestly, he forgot that he was even shirtless. He decides to ignore said question and ask a better one:

“Do I get to see all these pictures you’re taking of me?” He just wants to see how good Magnus is at what he does honestly. 

Magnus laughs, it’s a very pretty sound that makes Alec feel warm all the way down to his toes, and says, “I could send them to you if I had your number.” And yeah Alec is bad at flirting but he’s not dumb, he knows what Magnus is doing. Except he can’t do this, he’s already this bumbling idiot around Magnus and if he has the opportunity to get to know Magnus more? Yeah, the entire town will be talking about the flaming homosexual that Alexander Lightwood is because it will be obvious. 

“Magnus I’m not- I don’t. I really like girls.” The sentence just sounds gross coming from his mouth, it’s a blatant lie. 

Magnus just raises a brow and crosses his arms, “So do I.” Wait what? Alec feels so dumb that he wishes the ground would swallow him up. “…and guys too.” Oh. Alec’s making an idiot of himself. 

“How about I give you my number and then you can decide if you want me to send the pictures to you or not?” Magnus offers and his eyes are so warm as if they’re silently telling Alec that it’s okay, he understands. 

What he does next? Not so much. 

Magnus pulls a pen out of the brown bag hanging by his hip that Alec seemingly hadn’t noticed before and then Magnus is crouching? What the- 

Soon enough Magnus hand comes to wrap around Alec’s hip, his thumb pressing lightly into his skin and Alec can’t breathe. He doesn’t remember how to do one of the most basic human functions right now. Magnus is basically on his knees in front of him and he’s writing his number on Alec’s abdomen. It makes zero sense why he would put it there out of all the other things he could have written it on. Magnus then looks up at him and every nerve in Alec’s body feels like it’s on fire. 

The sight of Magnus on his knees in front of him has Alec sinking his teeth into his lip so hard he feels like he’s going to draw blood. 

“Uh- guys.”

It’s the sound of Clary’s voice and wow this must look really odd to the pair standing next to them. Alec looks over and they do look confused, Jace more so, he’s gonna find out. Alec is fucked.

“My apologies, I just knew this would be a perfect shot for Simon’s new show. The one on teenage sex appeal and drugs and all that.” Magnus says with a flick of his hand as he stands. He then lifts the camera and takes a quick snap of Alec and the writing now above the line of his pants. 

“Oh my god Mags, you’re such a genius.” Clary exclaims, hands clasped together wistfully in front of her. 

“Oh biscuit, I know.” Magnus grins and Alec can tell the he means in more ways than one. 

“Alec, you ready?” Jace then asks with an unreadable expression. A shower would be nice right now, the amount of dirt and sweat that is on Alec’s body has been there for too long, so he nods. Jace wraps his arms back around Clary’s waist and Alec turns away.

Magnus is seemingly becoming prettier every time Alec looks at him and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t starting to make his stomach feel like a cage for butterflies. Alec is a teenage girl, it’s confirmed. 

“It was very nice to meet you Alexander. I hope you decide you want those pictures.” Magnus says and his voice is so silky yet serious at the same time, as though he’s trying to get an underlying message across. Alec understands and wants so badly to tell Magnus that he will, but he knows he needs to go scrub his number off in the showers now. 

“It was nice meeting you too.” He offers instead and gives a small shrug. Magnus is looking at him in a strange way, but Alec is already turning to walk away with Jace. Alec may or may not look back to meet Magnus’s eyes once more, they’re just as bright from a distance. 

Jace throws an arm around Alec, “I think Magnus has a crush on you man. Too bad you’re not gay.” 

Alec could both vomit and laugh hysterically at Jace’s comment. 

Yeah, too bad Alec isn’t gay right?

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd there it is. I miss malec a lot.


End file.
